I Hate Everything About You
by Mistress WaiKiki
Summary: A OneShot. Title explains it all. SanSess. Just correcting minor mistakes... Aug.22


This is my attempt at a one-shot fanfiction. I always wanted to write a one-shot with this song. I was rather bored at the moment and I actually typed this up right from my head. I usually write my fanfiction out in a notebook but I want to see how this one came out. I hope you like it. 

**Warning:** The characters are most likely OOC. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, who belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.  
**

* * *

I Hate Everything About You**

_There he is. Standing right before me. A monster. No wait! A demon. My enemy. His silver hair followed the wind. His kimono swayed every time he took a step forward. His cold amber eyes see through me. He does not find anything. He will never find anything for I have no weaknesses._

"You're in over your head Taijiya."

_I got rid of my weaknesses after the final fight with Naraku. Our lives changed after. I made myself stronger over the couple of years. I wandered alone trying to forget the things that have happened. We encountered each other a few times but he left without saying a word. But this time it was different. I do not know why but he suddenly attacked me._

"Did you have enough Taijiya?"

_I must be strong. I must not waver. I am the last taijiya of the Taijiya Village. I must defeat him. I must not show him any fear. I must stay strong._

"Do you give up?"

_He's testing me. I know it. Why else would he attack me? I have done nothing wrong except being a human. _He stopped. I glared at him.

"Well Taijiya?"

_Every time I see him, my insides curl. His presence disgusts me. He's a demon with no heart. He thinks of us humans as the lowest beings on earth. He thinks that we are worthless. I'll show him. I'll show him that us humans are not as worthless as they seem._ I reached for my sword.

"I guess you don't. Very foolish of you Taijiya. You just sign your own death wish."

"Hah! I'm much stronger than you think."

"Humph! You humans are noting. Especially compared to a demon."

"I will never give up. I will defeat you."

"Do you possibly believe you can defeat this Sesshomaru? Look at you. You can barely stand. You main weapon is gone. You have no hope of surviving this next assault."

"Wanna bet?"

_Who does she think she is? She dare mock me? Humans… I can't stand them. They are all weak. This one believes she can defeat me. However, something is very different with this human. Other humans would be dead by now. _

Sango unsheathed her sword and got ready for the next attack. "I dare you attack me. Give me all that you got."

"You will regret saying those words. This Sesshomaru will not hold back."

_Very foolish of her. She will never survive. She's a human after all. She will die. But she continues to fight. She continues to live. I hate her for it. But why?_

**_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every roommate kept awake  
By every silent scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it_**

Sesshomaru sped forward with the Tokijin blazing behind him. Sango used the sword to deflect the attack but it proved useless. His attack over powered hers and broke her sword in two. He slashed at her side, which sent her flying in the air. She slammed into the ground. He smirked.

"I'm the victor."

Sango slowly moved to her unwounded side. She was bleeding pretty badly. _I can't die. I can't die by the likes of him. _Sango tried to stand back up but she fell back to the cold bloody ground.

"You're still live?"

"It will take more then that to kill me Demon." She panted. She got on her elbow.

"Why do you continue to fight? It is pointless."

"Why would you want to know?"

"That is none of your concern." He stepped toward her.

She managed to get to her feet. She grasped her side to prevent it from bleeding anymore. She slowly lifted her head and glared at him. "I will not die." She stepped forward. This surprised Sesshomaru. He sheathed his sword and started to walk away. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"It's meaningless to kill a weak person such as yourself."

This angered Sango. She stepped forward, still grasping her side. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side to see her walk toward him. Her actions perplexed him. "I will not give up." She fell to her knees. She was getting dizzy. "You dare leave a fight that you started?"

This got his attention. He completely turned around and looked at her little form before him. "What did you say?"

"You heard me? You came here and picked a fight with me. We fight and after you wound me, you leave? What do you have to prove?"

"I do not have to prove anything."

"It seems like it."

_She lost a lot blood but yet she fight for her life. Odd indeed… But this opportunity may prove useful._

Sango looked at him for one last time. "Fine. Leave." She said coldly. "You may have won this time. But next time…"

"There won't be a next time."

Sango cringe her eyes before fainting. Sesshomaru looked at her. The wind blew. Things had certainly changed over the couple of years. After traveling with a human girl, things changed for him but it didn't change his insight on humans. He looked at her again. Something was stirring inside him but he didn't know what. He could tell she went through a lot.

Alone.

He slowly picked up her sleeping form. He growled at himself for doing something that goes against what he usually does. But he must find out what made her tick. He ascended to the skies.

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

_I failed. I lost. I will not let this happen again._ Sango sluggishly fluttered her eyes opened. She found herself to be in a well-decorated room. _Where am I?_ She sat up but she hissed in pain. Her side was bandaged and she was in a sleeping kimono.

"I see that you have awoken." Sesshomaru appeared at the door.

_That voice… Was he the one who brought me here? How dare he! What is he up to?_ Sango slowly directed her attention at her greatest enemy thus far. "What are you up to?"

"What does it look like? You're my prisoner."

"Prisoner?"

"I know you traveled with my brother. If your friends find out you are missing then they will surely look for you." Sesshomaru saw her shoulders move as she hung her head. _Is she crying?_ Then he saw her toss her head back with laughter. "What do you find so funny?"

"You're still after that sword?" She wiped away her tears. "Do you actually believe that using me as bait will lure him out? You better think again."

"What makes you say that? I know my half breed of a brother will come for you."

"You obviously don't know what has happened the past couple of years do you?"

Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow. "Then tell me… What has happened?"

"Why should I?" She whispered. "Why would you care?"

He didn't answer. He simply turned on his heel. "He will come… Human."

"Human!" Sango tried to stand up but failed. Her anger was rising.

"Yes human. You are a human and a weak one at that. I could simply kill you with a flick of my wrist and you know that."

"Weak! Ha! I don't think so. You will never kill me. I will win the next time."

Sesshomaru turned his head to see her glaring at him. "You can barely fight in you current condition. I suggest you settle down before you hurt yourself human." He left.

Sango slammed her fist on the ground. "When I am healed, I'm coming after you!" She screamed after him, knowing he heard her. She lay back down and looked at the ceiling. Many things have changed. She turned her head. She must get out of here. She can't stay here under his watch. _He's just using me. I can't let that happen. _She closed her eyes to take a quick rest.

**_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it_**

**Two Months Later…  
**Sango sat on the windowsill. Her wounds were long before healed. She gave up on a lot of things at her stay at Sesshomaru's fortress. On many occasions she tried to escape but he just brought her back (with a fight of course). She rested her chin on her knees. She watched the afternoon clouds move across the sky. She continued to sit there. Sesshomaru walked in the room.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to escape. You finally know your place."

"Very funny." She scoffed at him. She ignored whatever he said and continued to look at the sky.

This strange behavior confused Sesshomaru even more. He stepped toward her.

"What do you want?"

He remained silent. _Is she waiting for something? Possibly her friends? But yet they still haven't come yet… Is it true what she said. Will they not come?_

"Well, are you going to stare at me or what?"

"Hold your tongue human."

"I have a name you know! It's Sango!"

"I'll call you whatever pleases me."

"Arrogant demon…"

"Pathetic human…" Sango abruptly stood up from the windowsill and started to head out the door. "Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed her wrist and she looked at him with fiery eyes.

"Away from you."

"You plan to escape again."

"No." She yanked back her wrist.

"You know you can never escape from my watchful eye."

"I know." She whispered. Sango walked out of the room. He watched her go.

Sango walked out to the garden. There was a slight breeze tugging at her kimono. _I must stay strong. Strong long enough to get through this. He torments me. He'll never leave me be. What does he want from me?_ She closed her eyes. She wished she were with her friends at this moment. But she gave that them up a couple years ago…

Sesshomaru walked to his study and sat in a chair. He sat there and thought. Her actions, the way she thought continues to run through his mind. At the beginning, she had a determination to live. But now, she changed. It seems that she gave up. This angered him. _Why does she do this? Why? What is she trying to do? Is she trying to play games with me? I must get to the bottom of this. Tonight perhaps…_

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_  
**

**Later on that Night  
**It was night it was a bit chilly but Sango didn't care. She sat on the windowsill once more. She watched the moon. She heard the door open.

"What do you want now? Here to torment me some more?"

"What are you playing at?" Sesshomaru said in his usual cold voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you do these things? I want to know now!" She ignored him. "Tell me now human!"

"Why should I? Why would you care?"

"Tell me." He growled.

She gave up. "What would you like to know?"

"Why did you stop trying to escape? Why did you stop fighting back?"

"I gave up. It was pointless just like you said." She did look at him. A breeze went through out the room.

"Pathetic. Just proves that you're weak."

"No. You're wrong. I'm am fighting back but just not physically. This proves that I'm stronger."

"How so?"

"Many people wouldn't be able to survive living in a place like this, especially with a demon like you. I know without a doubt that I'm strong. Strong enough that it even you can't believe it." She looked at him.

"Humph! No human is strong. They're all weak."

"What ever you say." She went back to staring at the moon.

This anger him ever more. "Why do you sit there? Are you waiting for something?"

"Yes and no."

He quirked his brow. "Explain."

"I waiting for my friends. I want to believe that my friends will come but that will never happen. I'm waiting for you to realize that."

"Why? Why will they never come?"

"I gave them up along ago to ensure their happiness. They were so happy, I didn't want to ruin that. " She paused. "I also wanted to be strong for my brother. He said right before he died to stay strong and fight on. I gave them up because they were my weakness. To be strong you can't have any weakness."

He had to agree on the last part she said. But she was still a human. "But it doesn't change the fact that you're a human and that you're still weak."

She got tired of him repeating that statement. She had it.

**_Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know_**

She stood up and glared at him. "Are you trying to pick a fight?" He didn't reply. "Answer me!"

He turned around and started to head out the door. "It's pointless to fight you. We all know who will win…"

"You better think again. Come to think of it, I still have to settle my score with you! I'll win this time!" She was in full rage. "I'll win and I'll leave this place!"

He stopped. This intrigued Sesshomaru. _It seems she's back to normal. _He smirked. "It's been a while. I was hoping you would say that." _Am I happy about that?_

"So you do want a fight." She held her fist up. "I'll take you on!"

He turned fully around. "I'm waiting."

She charged at him. She revealed a hidden dagger that she had in her sleeve. It tore the fabric as she brought it in the air. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists. She struggled to get out of his hold. She pushed the dagger forward, close to his face. He had a smirk across his features.

"What are you smirking about?"

"It's been a while since I had a fight with a worthy opponent."

Sango continued her struggle with Sesshomaru. She managed to trip him and they toppled to the floor. She was on top of him and she pointed the dagger at his neck. With his demonic speed he turned them over. He took the dagger from her hand and tossed it.**  
**  
**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_**

She continued to struggle to get out from underneath him but he held her still. He stared into her eyes. Sango was breathing heavily from the struggle. "I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"Let go of me." she said.

"Not until you tell me one thing. Why do you want to live if you're alone in this world. You gave up what was precious to you but you continue to fight. Why?"

"Because I want to find someone special to share my loneliness with. I want to be strong enough for that person. I want to be strong so I could see my friends again so we all could be happy." She whispered.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl in front of him. A human no less. She was alone. She gave up everything just to be strong. He understood her.

"But you are strong." He said. He loosened his gripped on her but he still held her there.

"No I'm not." She turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze. "I'm not strong enough. I'm weak just like you said."

"No. I'm wrong. You are strong. I didn't want to admit that human such as yourself could surpass many. I'm surprised that you survived what this Sesshomaru put you through. You survived my attacks, my insults. You do continue to fight. You have proven me wrong."

Sango looked up at his face and looked at his eyes. She could tell he was telling the truth.

"I hate everything about you but yet I'm drawn to you." He whispered.

"Maybe it's a mutual feeling. But I could be wrong. Most likely am." She blurted out softly.

"Maybe..." He stared at her eyes. Her eyes didn't have that fire in them no more. But instead it held a certain understanding as if she knew what he was thinking. He realized how close he was to her face. He felt her small breaths on his chin.

Sango to realized how close they were as well. Bump…Bump…Bump…

"Yes?" He continued to stare in her eyes. He could hear her heart beat. He had a feeling that he never had before. He hated her for making him feel this way. He wanted to get rid of this feeling but couldn't. It grew. He lowered his face close to hers.

"Sesshomaru?"

Bump…Bump…Bump…

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

Bump. Bump. Bump.

He closed the gape between them. Sango couldn't believe it. Not only she couldn't believe the fact that Sesshomaru was kissing her but she accepted it. It was insane. She closed her eyes as he deepened it. He let go of her arms and she wrapped them around his neck. She entangled her fingers in his hair. Sesshomaru turned them over and parted after another minuet or so.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know." Sesshomaru stated.

The both of them were confused. They were breathing heavily from the kiss. "You don't know?" She didn't know what to feel right now. Hate or love. What was it? He enveloped her lips again. They continued to kiss each until they couldn't any more. They spend the night in each other's arms.

_**I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me**_

Sango lazily opened her eyes and looked up at the man next to her. He was already awake. She snuggled closer to him and was fully content. He looked down at her. His eyes held certain happiness in them. She smiled. Sango would never imagine that she would be in the arms of the man that was her greatest enemy. They hated everything about each other but yet that hate turned into something more.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"I-I-I think I love you." She whispered.

"I think I love you too."

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

* * *

Note:**

What do you think? I need to work on story this more. I'm up for suggestions if you have any. I think this one was very hard to write. I hope everything made sense and I didn't confuzzle you. It's going to stay a one shot, remember that. 

R&R! I want at least 3 reviews please.


End file.
